


"When I’m like that, I just wanna be with you.

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:   “Juice being your old man, he comes home one night stressed from work and the club and goes to you for some “destressing” because you’re the only one that can make him feel good (smut or non) (can Juice speak a bit of Spanish in this one?)”





	"When I’m like that, I just wanna be with you.

Juice huffed as he locked the deadbolt on the door behind him. Kicking off his boots, he pulled off his kutte and placed it on the back of the chair closest to him, rolling his neck and his shoulders once he had gotten it off. he could hear the tv playing softly in the living room and smiled, his feet already carrying him in that direction. Even with the terrible day that he’d had, even the thought of you and your love was enough to bring a smile to his face. As he neared the living room, the sound of your laughter hit his ears and he rounded the corner to find you sitting cross-legged on the couch, some comedy special playing on the tv. You could feel his presence and turned to face him, a smile coming to your face as your eyes landed on him. It faltered as you really took him in though, the darkness under his eyes, the slump yet tension in his shoulders. 

“You ok baby?” 

He nodded even though he wasn’t and came to sit down beside you, laughing softly as you immediately wrapped your arms around him and pulled him to lay across your lap, holding him like a big baby. 

“What’s the matter?”

The Son shrugged and snuggled into you, taking a deep breath of your scent, a warm vanilla aroma coming from you. 

“You already took a shower?” 

You pouted and nodded, running your hand over his head. 

“Yeah. You said you were gonna stay and have some drinks with the guys. I thought you were going to be really late so I didn’t wait for you. Sorry.”

He shook his head and grabbed onto your hand, lacing his fingers with yours and pressing a kiss to the back of your hand. 

“Don’t be sorry baby. I was just wondering. We can shower together tomorrow. I don’t have enough energy to make love to you tonight anyway.” 

The two of you laughed and you continued running your fingers along his scalp, squeezing and massaging as Juice purred under your fingertips. 

“You’re gonna put me to sleep.”

At that, you quickly pulled your hands away and pushed him to sit up. 

“Nope. You gotta take a shower first. Come on.”

Juice huffed and whined like a child as you continued to push him. 

“No quiero.”

You smiled softly and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“I’ll bathe you.” 

At that, his ears perked up and he stood, wearing a smirk. 

“Bathe me huh?”

With a roll of your eyes, you nodded and pushed him towards the bedroom and into the master bathroom. 

You went to the tub and sat on the edge while Juice began to undress. You pulled the handle, the water pouring out into the porcelain bathtub. You adjusted the handle, letting the water run over your fingers until it was hot enough, then plugged the tub. Grabbing the jar of lavender bath salts, you poured a scoop into the water and swished your hand around, smiling at the soft purple tinge that swirled in the water, a silky sheen covering the top. You turned around to see Juice standing naked and you stood, holding your hand out to him. He took it and stepped into the bathtub groaning as the hot water began to soothe his muscles. He laid back and rested against the tub, the water up to his neck as you wet a clean washcloth, taking the soap and making suds on the cloth. 

“So how were the boys? You weren’t drinking with them long.”

You began to run the cloth along his arm, working it in circles up to his shoulder as you spoke. He shrugged softly. 

“They’re alright. I only had a beer. I just wanted to come home to you. I thought maybe hanging out and having some drinks would help me chill out, let some of the stress go but it didn’t. I felt just as worn out. You’re the only one that ever really makes me feel better when I’m wound up so tight. When I’m like that, I just wanna be with you. Solo tu.”

You stopped your motion on his shoulder and smiled warmly, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to his temple. 

“I love you.” 

He nodded and that smile that you loved so much founds it’s way to his face, leaning into your lips. 

“Te amo.” 

The rest of his bath was silent, just the sound of the water sloshing as you washed along his arms, back, chest, and the rest of his body. By the time you were done, the water was cold and he was half asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. 

“Babe? Baby, you gotta get out.” 

He opened his eyes and nodded, that glazed over look on his eyes that he got when he needed a warm bed. 

“Come on.” 

You grabbed the towel off the rack and held it up, drying him off as he looked at you with pure love and adoration. 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I’m glad you picked me.” 

“Oh hush.” 

Wrapping the towel around him, you leaned up to kiss the curve of his nose, nodding back over towards the bedroom. 

“You go and get dressed for bed, I’ll go make you some hot chocolate.” 

Juice nodded and finished drying off, calling out to you in the hallway. 

“Don’t forget the marshmallows!”


End file.
